Lies,Death,Betrayal
by ShikabaneHime56
Summary: A song fanfic! That's all I can reveal! Read and Find out! Warning slightly demented Misa and murder! Read at your own risk!


_**Am I going insane?**_

_**My blood is boiling inside of my veins**_

_**An evil feeling attacks**_

_**My body's shaking, there's no turning back**_

_This was it. The moment she was waiting for. Walking slowly and quietly into the room she stared at the back of the man she loved so much. He seemed to be hard at work__**,**__ writing furiously in the small black notebook. He didn't seem to notice her presence or he just didn't care to acknowledge it. That made Misa's heart writhe in silent agony and the sadness permeate the fog in her mind, but the idea of what was to come filled her with hope. After all of this it would be better, just like __**HE**__ said it would._

_Lifting the sleek weapon out of her bag, she raised it to point at her target's back. Her hand moved to release the safety, allowing an audible click to resonate across the quiet room. The target jumped at the sudden sound and turned to face her. Taking in the sight in-front of him his eyes widened like a deer caught in a headlight._

_"Misa...what are you doing?" he questioned, irritated. When she stood there silently he huffed and turned back around, assured that she wouldn't dare shoot him. She worshiped him too much to kill him. That he was certain of. Getting back to his scheming he heard her mumble_

_"__**Don't take your eyes off the trigger I'm not to blame if your world turns to black"**_

_She pulled her trigger finger back slightly as a shot sounded with a loud bang, followed by a loud thump of a body hitting the floor._

_**As your eyes start to blister**_

_**There's just no hope for our final embrace**_

_This was the ultimate union, a complete __consolidation__ of body and soul. This was absolute bliss in its purest form. She could feel the liquid surrounding her, its rusty aroma setting her racing mind at ease. She inhaled the pleasant scent, smiling as her hands tried to palm up the sweet fluid, bringing it up to her lips to sample the savory taste. Pure euphoria traveled through her body, just because it was his. She could have stayed like this forever but sadly that was not possible as a blood curdling scream resonated against the wall. It filled the room with a shriek of intense agony. She sneered at the source of the sound beneath her. Her love laid beneath her, bleeding the liquid she adored. The ruby red complimented him nicely when it was matted in his honey brown shaggy hair and creamy skin. It also clashed nicely with his eyes, so much like the color of sweet thick honey._

_**So here we are...**_

_**I'm in your head...**_

_**I'm in your heart!**_

_"Why did you scream? Do you not want to be one with me?" she questioned with a sinister smile gracing her blood smeared features, once resembling someone beautiful but was now marred by the insanity that possessed her. "It's the only way I can make sure we are together forever.__** He**__ said it was the only way" She stated honestly. This is what she wanted from the beginning. Her love for him was and still is immense. All she ever wanted in life was for him to be happy._

_**You were told to run away**_

_**Soak the place, and light the flame**_

_**Pay the price for your betrayal**_

_**Your betrayal, your betrayal **_

_"I would willingly give up my life for you...My friends told me it wasn't healthy to love an evil person like you. __**I was told to stay away. Those two words I can't obey. Pay the price for your betrayal, your betrayal, your betrayal!"**_

_The boy opened his mouth as to answer but blood instead pooled out of it. His eyes widened in shock. She could see the pain, hurt and hatred that seemed to swim in the brown. It was so intense. She leaned down and whispered ever so sweetly_

_"__**I love you crying and scream my name**__"_

_**Is it my turn to die?**_

_**My heart is pounding as I say goodbye**_

_**So now I dance in the flames**_

_**I love you crying and screaming my name**_

_To this the boy screamed as loud as he could, so that maybe someone would come and save him, but no one was coming she smiled at this attempt at escaping._

_"__**You said that we'd be forever, how could you kill me and lie to my face? Now that we can't be together, there's just no hope for our final**__**embrace**__" she murmured soothingly as she reached for the silver blade that laid forgotten in the ground. It was lifted up as she positioned it right over his heart. His eyes widened as his pride broke down and he began to whimper in a pleading attempt to stop her madness but she was too far gone to be saved._  
_He could hear her song as she sang in an endless chant "__**So here we are. I'm in your head, I'm in your heart"**_

_She laughed as she plunged the blade deep into his chest, past his heart cavity, causing it to erupt in blood not already bled. His eyes glazed over as the life slowly seeped away. His body laid limp._

_She moved to hold him in her arm, slowly caressing his cheek. With her other hand she held the gun up to her temple and whispering "__**Pay the price for your betrayal.**__"_

_BANG!_

_A second thud sounded as the girl's now limp body hit the floor next to her dead love. Her blood swirled with his...her remains becoming one with his._

_A man steeped through the unlocked door and walking silently towards the dead bodies with a noticeable hunch present in his posture. He stooped low to further examine t__he bodies and smiled cruelly.__  
__Yes, it had come out exactly as planned. Kira was dead and so was his most trusted advisor. All it took was a little persuasion on his part to convince Misa that this was the only way to solve her problem. This way he didn't have to get his hands dirty at least. He was full capable of taking a life...not directly at least._

_"Goodbye, Light Yagami...my Friend. Goodbye to you too Misa Amane. You were most helpful." Smiling in triumph the man exited the house and proceeded to walk down the street, the cold December air whipping at his body through his white cotton shirt. Shuffling he reached into his pockets to retrieve his cell phone. Holding up to his ears with two finger he spoke into the receiver._

_"Watari...please bring the car around. It's finished."_

* * *

_Well that the end. I must admit I ENJOYED writing this! You all can guess who the dude is at the end! I though I made it pretty obvious! (You all should thank Ymara and Akemi for me putting those hints in cause I was gonna leave you all in suspense!) The song used is Bullet For My Valentine: Your Betrayal. I Love this song! Anyway ill soon get to starting the next chapter of Crimson regret and Betrayal, but its AP Week and I have to study cause I'm pretty sure I will fail Physics! Well See you next time my pretties!_

_I don't own Death Note! Or its characters...but I want Near so bad!_

_Review Please!_


End file.
